Medicine
by konnerkris
Summary: Bones it Jim's Doctor. Modern AU, Slash


**AN: There may or may not be some warnings for this one that I've put at the end so as to not ruin the plot. Check 'em out if you so desire**.

Medicine

I take a large chunk out of my avocado and chicken bagel just as the perky beat or my ringtone plays from my pocket. I dig it out with my free hand a put it to my ear, swallowing quickly.

"Hello." I begin in chipper tones.

"Jim, where the fuck are you." Gaila's manic voice assaults my ears, "Our biggest client is paying us a lot on money to get him off these murder charges and you've fucking vamoosed."

"Keep your tits on, I just went down the street to get a bagel."

"A bagel!" She makes it sound like an act of scandal.

"Yes a bagel, I haven't eaten since breakfast. Over seven hours ago. You can't expect me to work my best on an empty stomach." I take another huge bite and make exaggerated eating noises down the phone in a proof of point.

"Jim." Is all she needs to say in warning.

"Look I can see our building right in front of me. I'm just crossing the road I'll be back in like two minutes."

I hear a loud thump, a few menacing cracks and then I'm staring at the sky. My ears are filled with the babblings of worried voices but I don't really understand what they are saying and I'm sleepy so I close my eyes.

後で

I try to open my eyes, my eyelids seem really heavy and it takes me a while for them to cooperate. It is really bright, so I squint my eyes until they feel a little more comfortable before opening them fully. The first thing I notice is the monotonous beeps in my right ear. The sound really grates on my mind.

Beep beep beep.

Must be my alarm. I try to reach out with my arm to switch it off but it suddenly feels really heavy and I can't move it.

I look down to see what the problem is but my body is entirely hidden under white sheets. Maybe I slept on it and it has gone numb.

I really need to pee. I try to swing my legs out of bed but they too seem really heavy and won't move. I start to cry, tears falling from my eyes and gentle sobs from my lips. I really want to pee.

Someone must hear me because a tall dark haired man in a white coat walks through the door at the front of the room.

He comes to my bedside a scowl on his lips but eyebrows raised in worry. "Mr. Kirk what's wrong."

I don't know this man but he has kind green eyes so I decide to trust him. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes at first. This causes my wailing to come louder.

"Mr. Kirk, please tell me what's wrong," The man's voice is low and soothing and somewhat calms me.

I blink my eyes three times, trying to abate the tears, and try to speak again, "I really need to pee," I say but it sounds wrong somehow. The Rs sound like Ws and the Ls sound like Rs and it all comes out mumbled as if I were speaking with a numb mouth.

"I _wearry_ need to pee." I say again, it sounding just as wrong to my ears as before, "I really need to pee. I really need to pee" I say again and again frustrated with each time it comes out wrong, "I really need to pee."

"Mr Kirk, please clam down." The man's soothing voice distracts me from my own anguish and I look to his face. "If you just wait a moment, I'll bring in a nurse."

"No, no don't go." I say my eyes widening in panic.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." the man raises his hands in a placating manner, he then looks to the side, "I'm just going over to the cupboard," he points at said cupboard, "to get a few things, If that's alright Mr kirk?"

I nod my head and watch the kind man do as he says. He goes to the cupboard, pulls on a pair of disclosable gloves and comes back with an odd square shaped bottle, a towel and a pack of wet wipes.

"Now Mr Kirk, I'm going to place this," he holds up the bottle, "between your legs so you can urinate. Is that ok?"

I don't know who this Mr kirk is that this man keeps referring to so I correct him, "My name is Jim." It comes out slow and numb.

"Of course, Jim, can I place this between your legs." He asks me this time.

I nod my head in affirmation.

The man takes the white sheet covering me to my neck and folds in back so it's just covering my legs. I can't see my legs because my arm is wrapped in cloth and resting on my belly and blocking the view but I can feel the blanket resting on them.

I can feel the doctor widening my legs and placing the strangely shaped bottle there.

"You can urinate now." He says, so I do.

"What's your name?" I ask as I relieve myself.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy." The man, the doctor replies.

"Doctor Leonard." I repeat back, but it comes out all distorted with the Rs becoming Ws, the Ls becoming Rs and the N not even escaping in the mumbled attempt. I frown at myself.

"Don't worry." Leonard looks at me with a smile, "You done?"

I think for a moment and then nod my head. Leonard takes away the bottle, wipes between my legs with a wet wipe and then dries me off with a towel.

Placing the three items to the side he then pulls the sheets back up to my neck.

"I just need to dispose of these," he says, picking up the three items again, "and then I'll be right back. Ok?"

I nod my head and Leonard leaves.

Ture to his word it is not long before he's back and I smile at him as wide as I can.

"Do you mind if I take a seat Jim?"

A shake my head, I'm finding actions a little more comfortable than speaking. Leonard takes the chair from the corner of the room and drags it to my bed side. He pulls a clip board, which I hadn't noticed, from my bedside.

"I just need to ask you few questions and then I'd like to discuss your injuries."

I stick my tongue out at him in response, and for the first time I realise my mouth is parched.

"Can I have some w, w, wa, water?" I stammer out.

"Jim, I've just sat down!" The doctor says a little flustered. I start to cry.

"Oh Jim." Leonard says in a much softer voice, "Of course you can have some water. Look," I look, Leonard takes a button hanging by my bed side. "Whenever you want something just press this." He presses the button.

"What does that do?" I ask.

"Just wait."

A few seconds later a nurse steps into the room, "Did someone call?" she asks.

"Ah, nurse chapel," Leonard replies, "Can you get my good friend Jim here a glass of apple juice."

"Of course doctor McCoy." She smiles at me.

"Oh and while you're at it I could really use some coffee."

"Sure thing doctor." She says and backs out of the room.

Leonard leans back in his chair with a small grin on his face.

"You're such a lazy bones." I say to him, my own smile stretched across my face.

"I am not." He replies with fake indignation.

"From now on your forever know as Doctor Lazy Bones."

"I resent that." he chortles

The nurse soon comes back, passes a paper cup to Leonard and then helps me drink my juice through a straw. Leonard sips his coffee beside me and I can't help but smile the whole time.

The nurse leaves and Leonard begins the questions. "What's your name?"

"I already told you." I say a little confused.

"Can you tell me again?"

"You're weird L, L, Lazy Bones." I stammer on the L witch sounds like an R. I frown at myself. He raises an eye brow at me. "Jim." I concede.

"Anything else?"

I think for a moment, it hurts a little, "Just Jim I say."

"Do you know what year it is, just Jim?"

"2016."

"And when were you born?"

"Erm, 2016." I say again, not quite sure of the question

"Ok, do you have any family? Mum, Dad, Partner."

I think hard. "Gaila, she's my partner. I think."

"Ok Jim, that's all for now."

"Did I do well?" I ask a low panic coming over my body.

"Yes Jim, you did very well."

I smile in relief.

"Now shall we discuss your injuries?"

"Am I hurt?" I ask the panic coming back.

"A little bit. But don't worry you're going to be just fine."

I let out a sigh.

"You were hit by a car Jim. Your leg was broken and your arm fractured in a few placeless and you had a nasty hit to the head. The arm and leg has been set and put in a cast but we still need to run a few tests on your head injury. After that we can discuss treatment. Do you understand Jim?"

"Yes I understand. I hit my head and now I can remember when my birthday is or how to s, s, speak properly. I've become some kind of idiot."

"Jim, that's not what I said. We've still got some tests to run, but you're going to be fine. I promise."

"Ok Bones." I say not really believing him.

"Not Lazy Bones anymore?" he asks.

"Too hard to say." I can see sadness in his green eyes.

"Ok, Jim, I have to set up a few tests, why don't you have a nap and I'll be back later."

"Sure thing Bones," I say and close my eyes.

後で

It's been a three weeks since I came to the hospital, and I've been moved into a permanent wing. Every day they make me do little test like puzzles and building blocks but I find it really hard to control my left arm and right is still healing. They make me walk on my good leg sometimes too but it really hurts. The worst thig is that every day I have to talk to a doctor psychologist man, whose name I can't pronounce.

I hate it all.

At least I still get to see Bones every day, he gives me my medicine and asks me about my day.

"I've heard you haven't been getting along with Doctor Andreievich."

"I don't like talking to him, I like talking to you Bones." My ability to speak hasn't improved at all over last few weeks.

"But Jim I'm not a Psychologist."

"I don't care, please don't make me talk to him anymore."

"What if I came in and sat with you?"

"No." I start to cry. I've been doing that a lot recently I can't seem to help it.

"Ok, Ok." Bones comes over to me, "Don't cry Jim, it makes your pretty face all puffy and red."

He kisses me on the forehead and I stop crying.

"I'll tell you what, you do a little favour for me and you won't have to see Doctor Andreievich anymore."

Bones steps away from me, goes to the door, closes it and locks it.

He comes back over and helps me to sit up in bed, my arm and leg is mostly healed now but it still hurts to move.

Bones licks his lips, "You have such pretty lips Jims." He whispers.

I smile at the complement.

All of a sudden bones hops up onto the bed, his knees either side of my legs. He's never done this before.

"Bones?" I ask

"You know how you love those ice lollies I've been bringing you?"

"Yeah?" I say I really like them.

"You know how you suck them really well?"

"Yeah." I really like sucking ice lollies.

"Well I have something I want you to suck for me. Just like you suck those ice lollies."

Bone pushes down his trousers and takes out his penis. It doesn't look like mine, it's long and think and hard and it doesn't look tasty like the ice lollies.

"But that's where you pee from Bones."

Bone tugs on it a couple times, "All you have to do is suck on it really well, like those ice lollies. It'll be fun, I promise, and then you won't have to see doctor Andreievich anymore.

"I don't want to do that Bones. It' doesn't look tasty."

But he must not have heard me because he pinches my nose together with his index finger and thumb and puts his penis into my mouth.

"Now make sure you don't let your teeth touch it or that'll ruin all the fun, Ok."

I nod as far as possible with my mouth full.

"Ok Jim, just like an Ice lolly."

I start to move my heavy back and forwards just like sucking a lolly and make sure to keep my teeth from scratching it, I don't want to ruin the fun.

I was right. The penis doesn't taste as good as the ice lollies and I'm not sure how this game is fun but Bones is making little noises and when I look up to him he has a big smile on his face so he must be having fun. Bones doesn't smile often and I've been told it's very important to smile so I keep going trying my best to suck hard.

After a while my mouth is starting to ache but Bones has wrapped his hand around the back of my head and is stopping me from pulling away.

"Ok Jim," Bones says between breaths, "In a minuet, you're going to receive some medicine, so make sure you drink it all up or you won't get better."

Suddenly bones lets out a gasp and then pushes really hard into my mouth, so hard it hurts, and then my mouth is suddenly filled with a salty slimy liquid.

I really don't like that taste and want to spit it out.

"Make sure you swallow all your medicine Jimmy. You want to get better, don't you?" Bones says taking his penis out of my mouth."

I screw my eyes shut and swallow the bad tasting medicine.

"Good boy Jimmy. That was really good." Bones says. I feel him getting of the bed.

I swallow again and then open my eyes to look at him. He's smiling at me and I smile back, "Did I do good?" I ask.

"Yes Jim, you did very well. Now Jimmy there is something you need to know. It's very serious."

I nod and focus all my attention on Bones.

"That medicine I just gave you is very special medicine and it will make you all better, but it's very expensive. Don't worry I'm your friend so I'm giving it to you for free, but if you tell anyone you'll get in big trouble and they will be very angry with you, so make sure you keep it a secret, ok."

"Ok Bones." I agree as seriously as possible. I hate getting into trouble.

"Ok Jim, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Bones."

"Night Jim." He leaves and I close my eyes.

後で

It's finally the day I get my cast of, my arm doesn't hurt so much anymore and I can almost walk on my leg, it will be a lot easier without the bulky cast in the way.

"Hey Jim," Bones comes into the room, "looking forward to getting your casts of today?"

"Yeah," I say.

"How about after my shift we celebrate, I'll bring sweets."

"Yeah," I agree giddily with a large smile. I love sweets and Bones is the only one that lets me have them.

後で

It's getting late and I'm worried Bones has forgotten about the sweets when the door opens and in he comes.

"Bones." I exclaim, as he locks the door behind him.

"Here," He passes me a bag of sweets, Haribo, my favourite, "Don't eat them all at once, they'll rot you teeth out and we don't want to be messing with that beautiful smile of yours."

"Sure Bones," I say ripping open the packet. Bone grabs a chair and pulls it to my bed side.

As I'm chewing off the gummi-bear's heads Bones begins to speak, "Jim, do you remember a few weeks ago when I gave you that special medicine?"

"Yeah," I say stopping eating and looking at him.

"It worked, didn't it? Your arms and leg are all better now, aren't they?"

"Yeah." I agree, "Thanks Bones. And I didn't tell anyone that you gave it to me."

"You're a good boy Jimmy. But there's something still wrong, isn't there?"

I feel sad now, even with a belly full of bears. "Yeah," I agree, "I find it hard to speak, and I think I used to think better too, but now it hurts when I try to think too hard about anything."

"It's alright Jim." Bones says, "I think this special medicine could help you remember better."

"Really?" I ask brightening up.

"Yes Jim, really. But the mind is a lot more complicated that an arm or a leg so it's going to take a lot more medicine. You'll have to take it almost every day."

I nod my head, I'll do anything to be able to remember like I used to.

"There's one other thing, when you first took the medicine you swallowed it, remember?"

I nod my head.

"But if you want it to fix your mind you have to take it differently."

"How?" I ask.

"You remember the first week you were here and you had that fever, and we gave you medicine for it."

"In my bum! I didn't like that very much."

"Well Jimmy, that's the only way it's going to work."

"I don't know Bones."

"Role onto your front Jim."

I do as Bones says and I hear him pull on surgical gloves.

"Get onto your hands and knees."

"Bones are you sure this is the only way?"

"We've already discussed this Jim. Now I'm the doctor so I know best, so get on your hands and knees."

I do as he says and he gets onto the bed behind me.

It feels weird when if first enters me but it's not that big and it's really slippery so it goes in really easily, it keeps going in and out and I wonder if bones keeps making a mistake and trying again.

Then it comes all the way out and it wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

"Are you done Bones?"

"I was just preparing you Jim, here it comes now."

Something a lot bigger than before pushes at me and then it stretches me.

"Bones it hurts!"

But bones keeps pushing in and stretching and it really, really hurts

"Bones." I exclaim.

"Shut up Jim." He growls, "Just take it."

I start to cry but I don't sob. I don't want Bones to know I can't take it.

Suddenly he stops pushing "That's a good buy Jimmy he says." And he starts to pull out. His given me the medicine. But then he pushes back in fast and it burns, it really hurts. It's like when I had to swallow the medicine, he keeps pushing in and out but this time he pushes in a lot harder and it hurts a lot more.

In and out, in and out.

And he keep been stretching me and slap of his legs against mine makes a terrible sound.

After a few minutes my arms start to grow tired and I slum into my pillow but bones keeps my legs up and keeps giving me the medicine.

"Yeah that's a good boy Jimmy, that's really fucking good." He says and I really am trying to be a good boy so I push myself back up onto my hands again like bones had asked.

I feel bones lean over me, still pushing in and out, and I feel something wet and warm caress my shoulder bone.

"You taste really sweet Jimmy," bones says, his lips right by my ear. And then I feel his tong liking over the cure of my ear, around it and then inside the hole. The strange felling makes me shiver.

And then all of a sudden bones speeds up, thrusting into me harder than before and I can't help but let a surprised cry of pain escape.

"Yeah, you fucking take my cock you little faggot, I'm going to cum in your arse." Bones let's out a loud moan and I can feel the medicine fill me up on the inside.

Bones stops and pulls out but the pain remains.

"Jimmy, that was really good, you were really brave." Bones says breathlessly as I slump into the mattress.

"Thanks Bones" I whisper into the pillow, I don't think he hears.

"Now remember, Jim, don't tell anyone about this, you don't want to get into trouble,"

"Yes Bones," I say, louder this time, so he can hear me.

"I'll be back tomorrow, have a good night's sleep,"

He kisses me on my tear stained cheek before he leaves.

 **Warnings: non-consensual sex; doctor patient abuse; doctor taking advantage of patient; use or derogative language**


End file.
